lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Atticus
Atticus is a sentient Under Fae and member of the Alligator Fae species. Character arc Originally living on the surface on "some prime waterfront property" with his wife and child. He was able to provide for his family through the degrading job of a sideshow attraction for the Fae nobles; appearing at their galas and ceremonies where he and other Under Fae were ridiculed. Eventually the Alligators were rounded up and quarantined for their own and Fae society protection when the species started showing signs of illness. Atticus believed this was simply an excuse by the nobles to get rid of them as no one became ill until after they were confined. The disease was actually the result of the Fae being fed on by an insane Pied Piper. Confining the Fae meant no one was able to examine them to determine the true cause. Soon the Pied Piper could no longer feed from the Alligator Fae and some like Atticus were recovering and ran the risk of exposing the truth. The Piper then ordered those he still had under his sway to start attacking in daylight, to provoke the Light Fae to kill them. Atticus eventually became blind due to years of lack of exposure to sunlight but managed to keep his mind while most of the alligators regressed to a more primitive state. He kept the more savage Fae in check while holding a grudge against the "Man in Black" Fae who confined his people and caused the death of his wife and child (a son). When several humans and Fae were abducted by Alligator Fae in broad daylight, Bo and Kenzi investigated and were caught in the Fae lair. Believing Atticus was the ring leader, he chastised Bo for her assumption that Under Fae were savage monsters by nature. He returned Bo and Kenzi to the surface; something that aroused Bo's suspicions that the Alligators were not the true threat. Bo, however, worked out the truth and battled the Piper to free those under his control. When Atticus arrived, the Piper tried to use him to finish Bo off. But being blind meant the alligator could no longer be influenced by the Piper. When he recognized him as the Fae who had imprisoned and fed on his kind, Bo, Dyson and Kenzi left the Piper to the mercy of Atticus, since Under Fae were not governed by the laws against killing members of Fae society. Atticus killed the Piper and avenged the death of his family. He was later relocated by the Light Fae, along with the other Alligators, to a better home where they could be properly monitored. Personality Unlike most Under Fae, Atticus is sentient. Due to past experiences he is easily offended when people insult his kind and chastises Bo for her "uncivilized" attitude. He has a level of hated towards humanoid Fae due to their attitudes and treatment of Under Fae. He claims he just wants to be left alone by most Fae. He believed his people's confinement was just an excuse to get rid of them. While normally showing a calm and sophisticated attitude, he can slip into more stereotypical Under Fae behavior when enraged. He nearly attacked Kenzi when she threw a rock at him and he ripped out the Piper's throat in revenge for his past actions against his now-deceased family members. He is by far the most rational, coherent, and articulate Under Fae seen in any of the first four seasons. Relationships Wife and Son: Deceased. Their names are unknown. Quotes Trivia * Although Atticus refers only to "my child", the ceiling of the container room where he first encounters Bo and Kenzi is decorated with drawings of figures and musical notes, and the light from the torch held by Atticus reveals two gravestones inscribed with "My Love" and "My Boy", showing that his child was a son. Appearances * 3.02 SubterrFaenean References Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Under Fae